Diakko Trash
by Littlefoxesfire
Summary: Diana trying to get akko to make a move, because she is too prideful to make a move herself. Rated t for mild language attempted to edited it a bit to fix spacing issues (am currently using my phone to write this my laptop is out of commission atm sorry for any errors!)


Diana pov

Even when she wasn't around I still thought of her.

That bubbly smile she always carried, the silly tuft of hair at the back of her head. Her deep red eyes, her laugh. God her laugh did things to me I didn't know could ever happen. I didnt think anyone could make my heart race the way she does, make my stomach flutter, my speech falter. I caught myself smiling like a buffoon at the thought of her several times.

This time was too hard to contain myself being that a certain witch was so clearly in my view. And this time I didn't catch myself, this time barb caught me.

"Diana what's so funny is there something on my face"

"oh no, don't mind me, it-it's nothing" I said burying my face in my collar trying to hide my obvious blush.

Breakfast would go so much more smoothly if a certain young woman would keep from bouncing around at the next table. If she weren't so loud and all over the place my mind probably wouldn't filled with her, and my eyes probably wouldn't be traveling to her face.

To those rubies she had for eyes, to that adorable button nose and I probably wouldn't be staring at her lips, those lips that I desperately wanted to take between mine. Probably.

"ohhh Uhm okay if you say so" the girl sitting across from me spoke nervously. Barbara leaned over and whispered something in Hana's ear.

The girl with the auburn hair immediately perked up, and shooed the other girl as she were telling her to cut something out.

I feel like some times I don't care enough to know what they are talking about, then again I hope it's not about me. If they had notice who had me so... Distracted.

I thought as I looked up to see Akko no longer at her table. I didn't realize I let out an audible sigh until someone from behind me asked if I were alright.

I could feel the panic setting in.

Akko is behind me, why?! What do I say? What?, I was dissapointed I no longer saw your goofy smile.

No compose yourself you are a Cavendish, stop acting like a love sick school girl. "But then again you are."

"I am what" Akko asked sounding more concerned.

"oh I-I wa-as just thinking out loud", I straightened myself out and turned to look at Akko.

"So what brings you to our table?" I tried sounding a little more stern.

I couldn't help but notice her ruffled collar, but atleast she Awwmade her tie properly today. All the times I had to show her finally paid off. It's too bad though there's not much else of a reason to touch her neck. I think I may need to step it up bit to get her to notice. Maybe I should straighten up her collar and pretend her tie is crooked.

"I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay?" the shorter witch asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course you can, sit with us if you'd like. I'm all ears" I said turning back to my food attempting to eat something.

A few bites later I hear whispering and I realize why Akko's still so silent. I look up and see Barbara and Hana's awkward stares towards Akko it was almost as they were trying to make her disappear with their eyes.

"Akko you can talk if you need to, I'm right here listening. "

Akko gulps rather loudly "well I was gonna wait until you were done eating cause I kinda wanted to talk in private"

"oh if that's so then I'm fine with that, I'm not particularly hungry at the moment. Would you like to go for a walk?"

Akko nods her head profusely

"Well I think it's best if you wanted to talk in private we should go to my quarters. Barbara, Hana we will speak later about your behavior with my guest!" I said staring daggers back at them, so they knew I saw what transpired.

And here I thought the three of them were getting along swimmingly. I got up grabbed my tray and escorted it to the trash. I waved Akko over and she followed like a puppy

* * *

Akko's pov

We walked in silence for a few moments until I cleared my throat. "Thanks Diana, I thought the two of them were going to stare me to death. I don't know what happened one day we were getting along fine, and the next they were whispering things when I was around, giving me the cold shoulder. And I guess just being their old selves again. It's kindah annoying, like what did I do to them?! Ughhhh!" I yelled the last bit while tugging at my hair.

"Well if you would like I could have a talk with them..." Diana started to talk then stopped,she had a bit of a surprised look on her face, well as surprised as the stern Cavendish could be.

"and see what has them so crossed with you."

I looked up at the blond again to see a quick switch between expressions now a concerned look was playing on her face.

"Are you okay? Cause you seem a bit off right now" I said not sure what she was thinking.

"Don't fret Akko, I was just thinking about what would have them acting so cold towards you again, because I thought the same as you. I don't know why my two closest friends can't seem to get along with someone I hold so dearly. It's frustrating to say the least." Dianna said as she started mumbling to her self again.

I honestly don't think she realized what she said but, all I could think of was I'm really important to her! She said it herself, I mean yeah she didn't call me her friend yet but this is a step closer.

Or maybe she was saying she values me more than a friend.

No, no, no Akko!

Let's not get a head of yourself!

She's a Cavendish, she can have anyone else she wants.

Why would she want a dunce like me.

I'm pretty okay with just being her friend, I think. No I know I'm not, most the time when I'm with her I want to monopolize her, and I get jealous when ever Andrew is around her, but I guess I shouldn't now knowing what I know... Oh no!

Maybe they noticed and that's why they are acting so odd towards me, they probably think I'm weird for crushing on another girl. I hope Barb and Hana didn't realize!

I almost didn't notice we were at Dianas room until she stopped, and I crashed right into her.

"ehehe I'm sorry Diana-chan, I was just... Yah know in deep thought didn't realize we were here"

She smiled the warmest smile I've ever seen on her face, and my heart plopped down through my chest and into my stomach. I don't ever think I've seen anything more beautiful than that smile.

"please only smile for me like that." I said in a whisper.

only realizing it when she asked "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, can you repeat yourself?"

"Uhm I-ahh was just saying we got here so quickly" I said panicking trying to cover my mess up.

Thank chariot she believed me. She chuckled softly and opened the door gesturing for me to walk inside.

* * *

Diana pov

Okay okay relax she's in your room. Yes she is your crush, and yes the two of you are alone. Barbara and Hana are both going straight into town after they eat and I decided to stay behind. So it will only be us no interruptions from them, but that doesn't mean it will quickly progress between us two. I need to just subtly throw hints and let her make a move.

I can tell theres some sort of attraction to me on her part. So I'll listen to her comfort her as needed, (if it's needed) and slide some hints her and there. You got this Diana! I started walking towards my side of the room and Akko casually followed, and by casually I mean bouncing up and down while singing I'm in Dianas room over and over, with her cute little voice.

"Atsuko you can sit" I said as she turned the corner, patting the spot next to me on my bed.

"ohh Uhm y-yeah sit on your bed, next to you because yeah that's normal for girls yeah Uhm -i mean yeah okay. The red eyed witch stuttered trying to get more words out. She decided to sit at the corner of the bed instead of the middle next to me. I was getting frustrated at this point. I didnt know if I should just scooch next to her or grab her by her hand and pull her closer.

A few momemts of her fidgeting by herself on the other side of my large bed I just acted. I grabbing her waist and slid her as close to me as possible. I wanted her to feel my warmth and to feel hers. I wanted to get her to act, so this is the best course of action.

"D-diana what was that for" Akko whimpered.

"Silly how can I hear you if you are so far away" I said nudging her chin up with my finger tips.

"and if your face is buried in your shirt I can't either."

"Ohh yeahh I guess you're right,"she inhaled deeply "okay so I know you get asked out a bunch and people are always pestering you about going steady, you know like dates and stuff. So I kind of thought, since it's me... You might want to... " akko said with her face beat red clearly not knowing where to start or finish.

Is she gonna ask me out, I don't want to get my hopes up bit it seems she is. okay let's ask her what it means. To try and clear this up and make sure it's not a misunderstanding .

"Akko, sweetheart, what are you getting at?" okay sweetheart was a nice touch, showing how you care and you're here for her.

"oh well, I got asked out by someone recently and and andIdon'tknowhowtoturnhimdown." inhales "withouthurtinghimandeveryoneistellingmetogowithitandacceptbutidontseehimlikethat. Andand even Amanda is pestering me, like she won't stop. And I don't know what to do I've told them all a ton of times I'm not interested in him. And no ones listening it's like they think I'm lying!

I don't even like men really, I mean I'm not gay, well I am I just I mean no one knows. And oh god I just came out for the first time to a friend and now she thinks I'm a weirdo I'm so sorry Diana. Please don't think differently of me. "

This time I couldn't Hold back, "ahahahhahaha Akko, I don't even know what half of what you said was. But it's clear you have misjudged me sorely. I am not one to judge on sexuality, I myself agree with you on that part but could you calmly and slowly repeat what you said from the beginning" I said wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Oh okay uhm so-wait you agree with me, on what? Liking girls!? You like girls too!?"

"Now Akko I would like it if you were to repeat what you said and I will elaborate on what I just said, after I fully understand your words. So nice slow and calm, please tell me what you said." I replied softly. Yes, I was correct! My instincts never fail me. I was practically jumping for joy. In my head of course.

"Okay so someone recently asked me out."akko paused collecting her thoughts.

"Go on, I'm listening." I said taking her hand in mine, I am not jealous, I'm just trying to support her.

"And we'll, I don't know how to turn him down properly, and without hurting him." she takes a deep breath.

"Every one is telling me to go with it and accept but i dont see him like that, at all because you know my preference.

And no matter how many times I tell my friends they tell me I'm being shy, and call me a prude. I just honestly only see him as a friend. And I'm far from a prude! I've dated before, I had girlfriends in Japan! It's not like I don't want to tell them but I don't know what bothers me more not knowing how to turn Andrew down, or not knowing how come out to my closest friends.

My parents know of course, my whole family was taking bets for when I would come out. Yah-know because of my obsession with chariot, it's not even like I was attracted to her in the slightest, I just admired her greatly! I guess I'm lost, and you're the only person I thought of when it came to asking for advice." Akko now looking down at our intertwined hands started blushing.

"oh wow," Andrew that snake trying to take my Akko away!

"I I don't know where, it's a bit to deal with. But since you were asked out I think you should start maybe by declining him. "

"Yeah but I'm so angry with him, I don't want to see his stupid face, I thought we were bros. How could he see me like that. It's not even like I'm that special any ways."

She started huffing and rolling her eyes. "If anything why didnt he go for you. Someone who's incredibly beautiful, and has a good head on her shoulders. Me I'm just meh."

She took a other deep breath and continued. "I'm someone who doesn't know what I want to do with myself anymore. Yah know After I decided to give up on being chariot. I know I want to be myself, but who is that and what do I want for my future. I also feel so betrayed like ughhhhh! We were friends and now I can't even stand him gahhh what do I Dooo!"

So she has been thinking of a lot, my poor love has been stressed out over all of this and hasn't even shown a single wrinkle line, or a frown.

"Did you ever consider just writing him a letter, you can apologize for not reciprocating his feelings, and tell him how you can only ever see him as a friend and nothing more. You don't have to make it difficult for yourself by seeing him. And you can keep the letter short and sweet okay?"

"Yes that's perfect being that he wrote me a letter. A letter for a letter. Thank you Diana you're the best!" Akko chirped

"With this you shouldn't even have to worry about coming out to him, unless, or until you are ready to and want him to know."

Akko squeezed my hand slightly in response.

"And now about your friends." I cleared my throat and continued, I only just realised that she moved closer to me and now part of her leg is hanging over mine.

"If you would like, I think you should start with your roommates. Since they are closest to you.

I think it would be best to let them know first and you will avoid upsetting them if they found out from someone else. I would like to say to pace yourself though. Do not jump into it just because you feel you have to. Take your time and tell them as you are ready and no sooner."

Akko nodded and squeezed my hand again in response.

"And by any chance If you ever need moral support I will come to your aid, no matter the time. So please never hesitate to ask me for a thing."

Akko squeezed my hand again but this time was different she pulled it up to her chest, "this is why I knew I should come to you!" then to her lips and kissed my knuckles.

She didn't bother hiding her blush and I couldn't afford to with my own. Fearing I would loose sight of her enchanting smile.

"Akko, I" Akko I what, what was I just about to say?!

"So Diana" Akko sang. "Now it's your turn to tell me what you meant earlier."

"Very well, what I was saying is I bear no judgement on you for your sexuality, especially being that I myself am a lesbian. So I do share your views on a little more so than you previously thought."

"Oh, good so I didn't hear you wrong. I'm glad!"Akko said with the utmost enthusiasm.

"And why, if you don't mind my asking, are you so glad I am also you know- A Lesbian?! Why else because we can be comrads." Akko cut in. "if you ever need a wing man I got Chu Diana-Chan!"

Cute I really like when she calls me that. But a comrade, doesn't she see I want more. It seems like she does too.

"oh okay, so about anything else you've said to me, would you like to talk about it or are you alright for the moment. I mean I would liike to ask you a question, regarding something you brought up."

maybe I'm being too pushy.

"But that's only if you want to answer!" I said trying not to over step my bounds.

"oh no I don't really want to talk about that just yet. I think I'll deal with one problem at a time, and ask away. I don't mind answering any of your questions."

Okay how should I bring this up, I mean there's no real subtly way to, so I should just

"How many girls have you dated, what were they like, how long did your relationships last approximately, do you miss any of them, do you regret any of your past relationships? "

Oh Uhm wow, I didnt think you'd be so into my love life. Okay so I'll have to say 5 but one only lasted a few weeks, so I guess more like 4 cause I only had 4 serious-ish relationships. One was more serious than the rest but she was also the one that hurt me the most.

I dated a tutor I had in middle school of my first year, she was only like four years older than me though. She was in high school so it wasn't so bad. She was the first person I ever let go that far with me.. But she wasn't the last."

"Uhm my second partner was kind of an asshat Amanda taught me that phrase! But her name was Sakura, she cheated on me with guys and girls, and as soon as I found out I dumped her ass. All because I didn't want to rush things like I did with the first one! Can you believe that!" Akko said sounding frustrated.

"She sounds like a horrible person, if I were with you I would have waited as long as you needed me to. It doesn't matter if you have done it before with another person, just because you were ready with that person doesn't mean you are immediately with the next. " I hope that wasn't too obvious. I'm trying lay it on thin just suggest it not force it.

"Exactly! See you understand, so any ways I dated her my second year of middle school, she was in her first year of high school... The next girl I dated was the one that only lasted for a few weeks. She was just an admirer of sorts, she asked me out during a sports festival and it was kind of on a whim I said yes. We didn't really know eachother well."

"I don't really think she was interested in me. Or girls better yet. She just wanted to play at love, not really looking for it with a girl. She ended up dating one of my guy friends and are still dating till this day! I can't be any happier for them!" Akko said beaming.

"Well that's nice for them, and I'm glad you can support them so openly and not have A care in the world, it's sweet of you." I said genuinely proud of her, she really was a good girl.

"the fourth girl I dated wasn't long after the third but she was like a wild card, reminds me a bit of Amanda. I think that's why we but heads most the time, but we get along so well because she is truly the opposite of her once you get to know her." Akko said with a chuckle."

But back to Kyoko that was her name.

She would always cause trouble for me, would start drama and then make me deal with it. She would always Skipp and try to take me with her but I wouldn't school was too important."

"I know I seem kind of you know bad at all my classes, but I was always petty good at school. It's just this place is basically just the same boring thing. Not as exciting as I was looking forward to. Let's forget about that for now though.

~Back to stories of love!~ so the last one I dated happened to be my best friend, we grew up together and she meant a bunch to me. I really really cared for her."

"But she gave up on us, mainly on me. Her parents were never home so we would get lots of cuddles without no one finding out. We would take turns cooking for each other, I'd help her with chores. We would study together, play video games. We had this arcade that was like our little hang out we would go to after school. The two of us went on loads of little dates and stuff... "

"Well you know relationship things. But we were very serious, or I was. until she decided it was best not to date a girl. She didn't want her parents to find out. And then she ended up dating someone else before I, left to come here, another girl." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That her parents know of, and they were perfectly fine with it. It sucks cause no one ever knew about me. And she didn't care enough to boast about me. But she'll show off some girl she hardly knows, because she's half French and has pretty green eyes and long light auburn hair and she knows 3 languages. And uh-gg screw them screw her, she even tried to be my friend after that."

"My parents noticed something was up too, and they asked if I had feelings for her. To see if I was jealous of her new girl friend, and that's how they found out about us. Cause I just broke down about it to them. I didnt know I was so angry and upset about the whole thing until they asked about it." Akko yelled throwing herself back into my bed still refusing to let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, all I ever had to deal with were crushes on straight girls, and my one sided feelings" I said now sulking.

"oh aren't those the worst! But I've had my fair share of those too. And hey if you ever want someone to practice with you know where to find me! Wait Uhm I mean like not sex or anything." akko spoke nervously.

"Like you know like practice flirting or pickup lines," akko starts mumbling something and if I were to inhale or if a floor board were to creek I would have most likely missed it. "or even kiss...

You know I could definitely help you get a girl or something." she said panicking again for what seems like the fifth or sixth time.

"Akko I think you needn't worry about me, the one I fancy might very well fancy me too."

I could immediately see the dissapointment in her eyes

"oh that's too bad, Uhm no I mean that's great for you but that sucks that I can't you know help you out with it ehehe."

No that's definitely not what she meant.

Maybe I should give her a push in the right direction

"Say Akko" I said now laying down next to her. Keep eye contact don't get embarrassed.

"We can try and practice if you'd like, but not the flirting stuff, maybe the last thing you mentioned." I might be acting too forward now.

"Bang bang bang" the sudden loud knocking draws us up and off the bed.

With annoyance I hastily walk towards the door after telling akko to remain put. I open the door and there was an annoying red headed girl just waiting to get scolded from ruining our alone time.

"Hey Diana have you seen Akko!? We've been teasing her a bit and now she's mad at us, - so you want me to tell you where My Akko is so you can further torment her?"

"Are you unaware of how uncomfortable you have made her. The nerve you have is unbelievable" I cut in angrier At the girl than I thought I could ever be. The sad look still fresh in my mind. My poor akko has been the butt of everyones jokes and it's gonna end.

"hey listen." Amanda tried to start again.

"No you listen here Amanda, Akko isn't here for you to poke fun at. If she says she dislikes something or someone than you have no right to go around telling people otherwise and playing with her feelings. You and the rest of your group of friends need to think about how you made her feel."

"And don't you dare come to me. Because I agree with her 100% and think you need to apologize immediately." I tried to steady my voice and control myself I was still huffing when Amanda started talking again

"please dont cut me off again Cavendish. Listen first of all wow really wow, Uhm I had no idea she spoke with you about this. Yeah we may have gone too far."

She may have? If akko was upset enough to come talk to me then she had to be really bothered by all of this.

"And dam you must really have a hard on for Akko." she said slightly laughing.

"I have no such thing for... Shut it O'Neil!"I yelled hoping Akko wasn't listening.

"I am looking to say sorry and tell her something. That's why I was hoping you knew where She was.

Andrew came to Luna Nova looking for her. He said he wanted her response right away. He said he's been waiting for weeks"

"Weeks? Huh! where is that idiot, no what never mind tell him she'll speak to him when she wants to. He cannot barge into our school and demand an answer from her and if he has a problem then he can go through me."

"Okayyy well fuck, I guess I'll tell him to leave Akko's room cause her girlfriend is getting jealous and hiding her." amanda said laughing and backing away from me.

"O'Neill! Don't start any more drama, got it!?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah Little Miss Pris! I got it." Amanda shouted as she walked down the corridor.

Oh god now I have to try and explain myself to Akko, I was way too protective, and I'm pretty sure I called her My Akko. Just breathe "click" I closed the door and walked over to Akko who was sitting on my bed her hands folded together, and a crooked smile on her face.

"Hey Diana-chan." The brunette said in a low voice.

"Yes akko." I replied trying not to give away how nervous I was.

"You're the best really thank you for that." Her smile widening

"So you did hear the whole thing?" oh no I'm screwed I rambled on too much.

"Yep, and I'm happy you stuck up for me.

They had me going crazy for a whole week.

I'm glad they didn't find out when I got the letter from him. Cause it would have been three full weeks of torment. I only told lotte because she found the letter, and sucy stole it and showed everyone else." Akko just looked annoyed at this point.

"I've actually been trying to talk to you about this whole thing, and everytime I would get scared and chicken out. But I am glad I did I wish I spoke to you a bit sooner.

I want to go to my room and write that letter. But if he's in there then I might just hide in here a bit longer if its okay with you."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." I said with a smirk.

She wants to stay here huh? Even if it's Just a hiding place, I still get to hang around her.

"Actually I might want to write that letter now." she said with a bit more confidence in her voice. I turned to my desk opened my draw took out a stack of parchment paper and neatly placed a few sheets on top.

I took a pen from my other drawer and placed it next to the paper.

"You're welcome to help yourself, I'm gonna make some tea would you like some."

Akko's eyes lit up and she nodded "yes I love tea, one of the best things about England is the tea." she hopped up and started to skip to my desk. She was way too cute for her own good.

"I have a semi large collection of teas. Would you like to pick one." I said from around the other side of the book case.

"No it's okay just pick your favorite, I trust your judgement!" the small Japanese witch called out. While jotting away her emotions.

Hopefully he'll buzz off and leave Akko alone as quickly as possible I thought as I started to heat the kettle for the tea.

But knowing Andrew and how stubborn he can be he'll probably put up a fight.


End file.
